


Stolen Moments

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Mac and Carlos. Military camp. Friends with benefits. And yet something more. (Unbeta'd)





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Well. This is an explicit ficlet. Tiny, short, PWP. Sex. NSFW. Not for kids. I don’t know what it is, why I wrote this, I just… *points, aggrieved* Them muses! All their fault.

For once they have the showers all to themselves and they use this opportunity to the fullest.

Under the soothingly warm spray, Carlos turns Mac around and pushes him against the tiled wall, he pins Mac’s arms above his head, holding them by the wrists with one hand, and forces him to bend his head a little, giving Carlos access to his nape so that he can kiss and nibble and lick, and Mac gasps out loud, biting his lower lip to keep quiet, as quiet as possible, as he arches his back against Carlos…

… who runs his rough palm down Mac’s slick chest, down and down, grazing his skin lightly with his short nails, until he reaches Mac’s stomach, intentionally not reaching any lower but grabbing Mac around the waist and pulling him closer and closer still, against his groin, rubbing hard against Mac’s backside, just the way he knows Mac likes it, bringing him off without touching him at all…

… and Mac lasts only a moment because Carlos knows all his secrets by now, everything he likes, everything that can bring Mac pleasure and lift him higher and higher on the rush of pure lust that floods his body so breathtakingly hard that his knees buckle, and if Carlos weren’t holding him, Mac would fall as he reaches his climax and turns boneless in Carlos’ arms…

… and then Carlos gets off, too, simply from touching Mac, from the exquisite pressure of Mac’s body against his own, and as Mac leans back against Carlos, dropping his head against Carlos’ shoulder, letting the warm water rain on his face and flood his gasping mouth, gripping Carlos’ arm, curled around his waist, Carlos leans forward, propping them up with one arm against the wall, holding them both up and steady, face buried in Mac’s neck, as they both breathe harshly, rocking gently against each other in pure bliss…

… and Mac reaches up with one hand and buries his fingers in Carlos’ short hair, rubbing his scalp lightly, petting him the way he knows Carlos loves it, this small gesture of a  _thank you_  and  _I’m here_ and all that’s sweet and loving in the harshness of a military camp.

And years later, when Mac arrives in Puerto Rico to help Carlos rebuild his home for his wife and child, they hug tightly and there’s still that extra layer of fondness in their touches and their smiles, all their good memories another building block in the foundation of their friendship, deep and warm and profound, even after so many years.

Their past relationship’s not a threat to Carlos’ marriage, it never was, and though they don’t talk about it, about their stolen moments from years ago, they’re not ashamed of the happiness they shared, it’s just something very private, something to be held close and protected, something that’s just for them.


End file.
